Aragorn
Recruit Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the King of Gondor. He was the chieftain of the Dunedain of the North and the first High King of Gondor and Arnor since the days of Elendil and Isildur. Aragorn II, the son of Arathorn II and Gilraen, also known as Elessar, was the 16th Chieftain of the Dúnedain of the North; he was later crowned King Elessar Telcontar (March 1, 2931 - FO 120 or SR 1541), the 26th King of Arnor and the 35th King of Gondor. He was a great warrior, and as the heir of Isildur bore the shards of Narsil, reforged and renamed Andúril, in the War of the Ring. In the Edain Mod, he is the hero killer of Gondor and one of most powerful heroes in the game. Abilities You can lead Aragorn on the path of his destiny, towards the Throne of Gondor. He goes through 4 stages until level 10, and in each stage he has access to different abilities. If he dies, he will reset to his Ranger form. Ranger Ranger 'is the first stage of Aragorn's journey, representing the time he spent as the dunedain ranger, Strider. '''Level 1: Blade Master '- Strider temporarily gains +60% attack damage and +30% armor for 30 seconds. '''Level 1: Ranger cloak - If Strider remains immobile for two seconds he will stealth, he also stealths when he is near trees. Left click the icon to immediately stealth. If Strider moves when he has been force stealthed the ability will go on cooldown. Level 2: Kingsfoil - The soothing effect of Kingsfoil heals nearby allied heroes for a 1000 hitpoints. Level 3: Knife throw - Strider throws his knife at his enemy and inflicts medium damage. Heroes hit will be slowed down by 25% for 5 seconds. This ability is affected by his attack stats, so using it on aggressive stance while blademaster is active can create quite a lethal projectile. Level 4: Aragorn - Aragorn abandons the path of the Ranger in search of the righteous course of his destiny. (This "ability" leads Aragorn into next stage). Warrior Aragorn Portrait.png|Portrait Warrior.png|Ingame Warrior is the second stage of Aragorn's journey, it can be unlocked by activating Aragorn's level 4 ability of his Ranger '''form; during this stage he reveals himself as Aragorn and has access to the following abilities: '''Level 1: Anduril, Flame of the West - Aragorn now carries newly forged blade Anduril: * Passive effect - Aragorn permanently gains +50 damage points. * Active effect - Aragorn temporarily inflicts +60% damage and has +30% armor for 30 seconds. Level 2: Knife throw - Aragorn throws his knife at an enemy dealing medium damage. Level 3: Athelas - The power of the Athelas plant heals nearby heroes for a 1250 hitpoints. Level 6: Elendil - Causes nearby enemy units to flee in . Level 7: Heir of Gondor - Aragorn follows the path of his destiny and leads the Men of the West as the heir of the throne into battle. (This "ability" leads Aragorn into next stage.) Heir Heir Portrait.png|Portrait Heir.png|Ingame Heir Brego.png|On Brego Heir is the 3rd stage of Aragorn's journey. He reveals himself as the heir of Gondor and claims the throne; it can be unlocked by activating the level 7 ability of his Warrior form. He has access to the following abilities: Level 1: Anduril, Flame of the West - Aragorn now carries newly forged blade Anduril: * Passive effect - Aragorn permanently gains +50 damage points. * Active effect - Aragorn temporarily inflicts +60% damage and has +30% armor for 30 seconds. Level 2: Athelas - The soothing effect of Kingsfoil heals nearby allied heroes for a 1500 hitpoints. Level 1: Brego - Aragorn mounts/dismounts his horse, Brego. Level 6: Elendil - Causes nearby enemy units to flee in . Level 10: King Elessar - The time has come for Aragorn to become the king of men. (This "ability" leads Aragorn into the final stage) King Elessar Portrait.png|Portrait Elessar.png|Ingame Elessar Brego.png|On Brego As King Aragorn has all the same abilities as Heir 'except the abilities ''Elendil and '''King Elessar are no longer available. They are replaced with: Level 10: Demand of the King - Aragorn summons a crowd of Oathbreakers in a circle around himself. Enemies can't pass through the Dead without suffering heavy damage. Level 10: King of Men: - Aragorn sees the way of his destiny and becomes the King of Men. Nearby units are fearless and Gondor Heroic Statues give 25% more armor. Upgrades Strategy Aragorn, known to you initially as Strider, is the second most powerful hero that Gondor has to offer, and he can be another extreme asset to your army. At first, he will act as a super-powered soldier with abilities to stealth himself in the trees, heal other heroes, and throw knives. But when Aragorn levels up enough, you can activate a special ability that allows him to unlock new abilities as he progresses from the path of the ranger, and eventually to the throne of Gondor. As the Heir of Gondor he is a deadly hero killer and also a hero support as he can inspire fear, heal nearby heroes and gain a huge damage boost. As the king he gains a deadly new ability and becomes more of a support due to his bonuses. He can summon the army of the dead around him at level 10. Quotes * All quotes can be seen here. Category:Hero Category:Hero Killer Category:Gondor Category:Men Category:Summonable Hero Category:Rohan Category:Rohan Allies Category:Fellowship of the Ring Category:Gondor Hero Category:Gondor Hero Killer Category:Mount